


Appendix Hell

by BestFriendsClub



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), kickthepj
Genre: Anxiety, Doctors, F/M, Hospitals, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestFriendsClub/pseuds/BestFriendsClub
Summary: Pj's appendicitis story
Relationships: PJ Liguori/Sophie Newton
Kudos: 5





	Appendix Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my drafts since 2018 and I felt like minus well finish it and release it rather than delete it.

Is not that Pj was scared of the doctors it’s just that he was terrified of the doctors and would do all he could to stay away from them. Ok so he’s scared of the doctors, the needles, the inevitable waiting you have to go through not knowing what’s next. 

So the best way to combat this is just being healthy. Drink plenty of water, have your fruits and vegetables, have a reasonable sleep schedule. Easy. The recent tour might have taken a bit of a tole here and there on his healthy routines but Pj was still being pretty healthy. Out of everyone on tour he was the only one to not get sick. 

Unlike the his friends who did get the tour plague Pj thought a good way to come back home would be some Mario and movies with Felix and Mariza. They didn’t get to see each other much when the tour was going on and they had a lot to catch up on. 

The night started off great. They had some chips and guacamole, chatted about the tour and Mariza’s plans after YouTube, and played some Mario. It was exactly what Pj and Sophie needed after a long time on the road. 

This didn’t last long though as throughout the night Pj started to feel some pain. It was sharp but he tried to shrug it off. Maybe it was just cramps. Or gas maybe it was moving a bit or that’s what his mind wanted to think. He just wanted time with his friends and Pj’s a healthy guy. He doesn't have any reason to worry. 

~

He’s regretting that now that he’s in hospital over 24 hours later struggling to sleep. Just getting to the hospital was a struggle enough with much persuasion from Sophie. 

He wishes he didn’t send her home to get sleep. Although it’s good for her to get sleep as it’s 2am. He has an iv that is hurting his arm, and even though she couldn’t do anything about the pain the moral support or a hand rub would be nice. 

He takes out his phone and to try letting out some emotions and cope without actually causing any damage. But it’s 2am and he’s sleep deprived. Then an instagram story goes up of a picture of his arm and a caption of “I hate this”. It’s nothing horrible but it got rid of some of the bubbling feeling building up in his chest. 

But sleep. He needs sleep before the operation tomorrow morning. Which he is not overthinking. He can’t over think how he is going to have needles in him, and be cut open, and how although slim chances has the chance of not waking up again. No he can’t think about that he needs to just put his face mask back on to try to block out the light and sleep. 

He almost gets there, that good deeper sleep where not much bothers you anymore. But someone is touching his arm. Who is touching his arm. He pulls off his face mask and sees a nurse with a needle in hand. 

That there turns his stomach up in knots. “What are you doing?” He asks trying to sound nice but not too sure how it came out sleep deprived and that there is a lady trying to shove a needle in his arm. 

“Oh it’s ok love just got to take some blood.” She says sweetly. The nurse goes to grab Pj’s arm again but he yanks it away. 

“No no please not yet can it please wait?” Pj asks eyes resembling a deer in headlights. The twisting feeling is coming back in his stomach and he knows tears are going to follow soon.

“The sooner it’s done the better or it’s going to get held behind.” The nurse replies, keeping her tone light. She tries to be comforting and rubs his shoulder but that’s not doing much of anything. He rather her stop touching him all together even though he knows she is just trying to do her job. 

“Please please let me call my girlfriend. I can’t do it alone. I don’t do good please.” Pj can feel the tears start to come out. The nurse puts down her supplies and holds back a sigh. 

“I can give you an hour but after that here or not I have to take your blood by 6 am.” She says starting to pack up her little tray. 

“Thank you I just need her here.” He says then quickly grabbing his phone to call Sophie. 

The nurse leaves the room and gives Pj the chance to be alone as he calls Sophie. Already in the short amount of time he can feel his heart beating faster and the heart rate monitor beeping in the background only confirms this fact. It doesn’t help either because now Pj knows he is panicking but he can’t stop it. 

“Hello is everything ok?” Sophie says picking up the phone. Just hearing her reinforces the tears he cries. 

“N-no I need you to come back to the hospital. They want to take blood and I can’t do it. I just can’t Soph.”

“Oh ok I’ll get on my shoes. Take some deep breaths ok love.” He listens to her and does his best as he hears her moving throughout their flat. 

“I’m sorry I just really need you here.” He apologizes for no real reason except knowing he’s keeping Sophie up and just feeling bad he can’t be a normal person who can just deal with a blood test. “The nurse said I have an hour and I have to have someone with me.”

“It’s ok I’m getting in the car now so I have to go but I’ll see you in 10 minuets ok.” Sophie tells him and he's just glad she’s so understanding. 

-

Sophie is here sitting next to him on the bed. Pj is leaning on her taking any form of support he can and to distract from what is about to happen. 

“You’re going to be fine we’ve done this before too right?” Sophie says rubbing his back. “I’m going to be right here and you can hold onto my hand or scarf all you want”

Pj nods his head knowing she’s right. They have done this before and Sophie knows how to help Pj by now after being there to see so many tests. 

“Hey no nurse yet so it’s ok and when the nurse comes it will still be ok.” Sophie continues to talk Pj down from the fear coursing through him. 

He doesn’t know what he would do without her. She gets him and knows how to help calm him down just enough even if all the panic has not gone away Sophie can keep him grounded enough to get through it. 

As they wait Sophie starts running her hand through Pj’s hair. He does his best to half lay on her but it’s hard with his appendix constantly screaming in pain when he moves and the iv that he rather not be in his arm stings with every movement. So he settles with resting his head on her shoulder. He knows his hair is gross and greasy. He was going to take a shower tonight but that got turned upside down. 

“I love you.” He says quietly as thoughts go through his head. He looks up and sees her small smile and tries to kiss her cheek but fails and gets closer to her jaw. He doesn’t really care though he knows any other day he could cover her cheeks with little kisses. 

Sophie leans down and kisses Pj’s forehead “I love you too peej.”

Just as Pj is able to start relaxing again the nurse comes back in. She smiles almost a bit pitifully noticing the heart rate monitor increase. “Let’s get this done and over with right?” She tries for a light hearted approach which in any other situation Pj would like and maybe share some banter. This was not one of those days though so he just surrendered his arm and stuck to Sophie. 

“Hey listen to me ok Peej can you do that?” He hears Sophie tell him so he nods his head. “Ok good because we’re going to be done in no time.”

“You’re veins want to hide tonight apparently.” The nurse says which is the exact opposite of what Pj needed to be hearing. 

“Can we not talk about that?” He asks almost feeling rude for asking afterwards. 

“Do you want a countdown?” She asks rubbing an alcohol wipe on his arm. 

“No.”

“Ok just do what helps you as long as it’s not getting in my way.” The nurse says and before she can get a response she puts the needle in. 

“I wasn’t ready.” Pj squeaks our tears pricking the corners of his eyes. 

“Shhh shhh shhh you’ll be ok.” Sophie says comforting him. 

Pj squeezes her hand until he actually worries about causing harm and clutches the end of her scarf. Sophie is there for him as best she can and let’s Pj lean on her as much as he needs. 

“I feel dizzy. Don’t want to faint.” Pj mumbles out.

“You won’t faint you’re ok.” The nurse says but he doesn’t know if he really wants to believe her as he’s pretty light headed. 

Pj looks up at Sophie and she does her best to give a supportive and unforced smile. She scratches his head a bit “you’re ok it’s halfway done just don’t tense you arm up remember.”

Pj tries to untense his arm but it’s not that simple. Everything is telling him to stop to get away and his body wants to be tense. 

There isn’t much they can do. Pj tries to control his breathing and push past the horrible dizzy and slightly nauseated feeling he is going through. Sophie grabs a tissue and wipes away his tears and lets the others make a wet spot on her shoulder. She also tells him little things to keep him calm and how once it’s over they can relax. Tomorrow they can have ice cream. Any little thing to keep thinking positive. 

Soon enough the blood test was done and the nurse was tapping a cotton ball where the needle was. “You did really good buddy.” The nurse tells him. “I know we’d typically give you some orange juice and cookies but sadly can’t because of your procedure. I’ll add some more into your iv to supplement and that dizzy feeling should go away” after that the nurse doesn’t stay much longer having to deliver his blood wherever that was supposed to go. 

“I’m proud of you. Got through it.” Sophie says giving Pj a light lopsided hug but it gets the message across. 

“It’s the worst but thanks for coming I don’t want to think about what would have happened if you weren’t here.” He says grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. 

“Aww hey you did it though.” She says keeping him close. Pj nods his head and lets his eyes close. 

“I. I know you need sleep. But umm can you stay till I fall asleep?” Pj asks he almost wants to take it back but not quite. 

“I got you I’m here.” She says which is all the reassurance he needed to finally get some rest. Sophie pulled the sleep mask they gave him back over his eyes. “Get some rest I’ll be here tomorrow morning.”

“I love you.”

-

The surgery itself went by perfectly and Pj was being rolled into his room for when he woke up. 

When he opened his eyes the first person he saw was one of the nurses “Hey Ph how are you feeling?” She asked him rubbing his arm.

“Mum?” He asked, holding his hand out a little bit. His mum stepped forward and held onto his hand trying to help keep him from moving too much. “I’m so glad you’re here.” Pj felt a wave of calm run over him nothing can go wrong with his mother here. 

“Dad’s here too and Sophie.” She tells him. 

“Good, I love them.” He says a bit slurred from the medication. “Now let’s leave.”

He was sure he could get up and out of the hospital himself but he was quickly stopped his Dad and Sophie coming over. “Pj you can’t leave yet you just got out of surgery.” His dad tells him. 

He almost cries hearing that “Please I want to go home.”

“You might have to stay another night.” The nurse tells him which was not the right answer. It only made the fluttering anxiety come back and the anesthesia was not helping. “You might be able to go home today, do you think you can have some water?”

Pj didn’t know if he could but if that’s what it would take to get him back in the comfort of his own home he would drink all the water they gave him. Thankfully it wasn’t much and he didn’t feel sick from it. “That’s good, I’ll leave you to rest up for a bit ok. I’ll be back later and if you’re doing good you might be able to go home tonight.” The nurse tells him while taking away the cup he was holding.

He did get to talk to his parents a little whole Sophie went back home to get things ready and pick up a few extra things that would help Pj rest up easily at home. He wasn’t sure how clear what he was saying was, he also thinks he fell asleep a few times while talking as the pain medication and drugs he was on made him drowsy. He was grateful his parents were there he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to wake up and for them not to be here now. 

~

Once he had some dinner the doctors decided he was well enough to go home. It was clear that he wasn’t going to be getting that much rest if he stayed at the hospital anyways. He was able to change out of the hospital gown and into some normal clothes. It was a little tricky but thankfully Sophie thought ahead and bought a pair of degrees so nothing would be touching by his waist.

He was given clear instructions to rest and try not to walk too much besides going around the house. Pj definitely wasn’t going to fight them on that he just wanted to sleep for the next two weeks. 

Back at home he was able to rest up and spent the extra time off getting lots of sleep, indulging in some extra cuddles and getting to watch more shows that he usually was able to. He definitely needs to take more breaks like this in the future to hold his family close and enjoy relaxing, next time though no one will be poorly.


End file.
